Our Instrument Love
by Sladhyna Galaxy
Summary: Internasional Konohagakure High School mengadakan perkemahan selama 1 minggu penuh. Melalui instrumental yang indah, bagaimanakah Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata? Check this out!


Hallo, Hai Minna-San!

Saya seorang Author baru di FFN. Minna-san dapat memanggil saya Galaxy #nggak ada yang mau nanya kalee! kurang kerjaan banget# *langsung pundung dipojokan* ehmm ... ya sudahlah, jangan perhatikan adegan tadi! Sebelumnya, mohon bimbingan dari para senpai dan para readers yang terhormat. This is my first fanfic, tolong maafkan jika ada banyak sekali kesalahan didalam fic ini. Okeyy! langsung saja kalau begitu ...

**Disclamer : Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, Nista, Garing kriuuk-kriuuk (?)**

**Rate :** **T**

**Production by Galaxy Corporation**

**Present ...**

**Our First Instrument**

* * *

><p>"Baguussss..."<p>

Desah seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman sebuah sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini tengah menanti teman-temannya. Memang hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Okee... mungkin bukan semua orang, tapi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi warga kelas X _Internasional Konohagakure High School _atau yang biasa disingkat menjadi _IKHS. _Hari ini adalah hari di mana semua siswa kelas X _IKHS_ akan pergi berkemah.

Memang, bukan salahnya sekarang dia berada di sini. Padahal jadwal pemberangkatan mereka menuju lokasi perkemahan masihlah sangat lama. Ini karena tadi pagi dia diajak oleh ibunya beratih kungfu. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bahkan dia juga mengakui bahwa latihan itu telah membuat tubuhnya lebih berbentuk. Namun mengapa ibunya mengajak berlatih saat hari masih pagi buta? Okee... itu mungin bukan masalah, namun tidak lucu saja saat kamu sedang nyenyak bermimpi makan ramen ukuran _super delux, _engkau dijadikan samsak tinju oleh ibumu. Yang sampai saat ini tidak dimengerti oleh pemuda yang hobi bermain gitar ini adalah, sebenarnya ibunya itu sedang berlatih kungfu atau tinju? Mengapa ia harus berlatih dengan samsak tinju?

"Haahhhh..."

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Sudah 30 menit dia disini dan bahkan sampai saat ini tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal berada di sekolah ini. Ia mengerti, mana ada orang gila yang mau datang ke sekolah pada jam 08.58 untuk menunggu keberangkatan acara berkemah mereka saat bis saja baru akan datang pada pukul 10.00 pagi ini. Tapi, _come on_ apa salahnya sih berharap, ada orang bodoh yang tadi malam bermimpi bahwa jadwal keberangkatan akan berubah menjadi pukul 09.00 dan menganggap bahwa mimpinya itu benar-benar terjadi. Impian yang muluk memang. Tapi, hey...! tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarang impian seseorang kan?

Pemuda itu mengambil gitar berwarna coklat yang tadi sempat ia lupakan. Jari jemari itu pun mulai menari dalam getaran indah sang senar, menghasilkan nada demi nada yang mengalun di antara sinarnya sang surya pagi ini. Menikmati permainan gitarnya ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menjadi _soulmate_ dari musik yang sedang ia mainkan.

_**You would not believe your eyes**_

_**If ten million fireflies**_

_**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**Cuz they fill the open air**_

_**And leave teardrops everywhere**_

_**You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare**_

Kalimat demi kalimat dengan mudah meluncur dari mulutnya. Kelopak matanya mulai terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang iris berwarna _sapphire_ saat semilir angin berhembus melewati wajahnya. Ia terus menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**

**_That planet earth turns slowly_**

**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_**

**_Cuz everything is never as it seems_**

"Naruto-kun?..."

Suara lembut yang mencapai telinganya itu langsung membuat pemuda bernama Naruto ini menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Naruto... bukankah itu sebuah nama yang keren. Nama yang mempunyai arti _Badai Guntur_. Namun bagi siapa saja di dunia ini yang ingin tahu mengapa ia dinamakan demikian adalah karena dulu saat ibunya sedang hamil, ibunya bukannya ngidam yang aneh-aneh, ia malah ngidam ingin makan ramen setiap hari. Masih mending kan jika ibunya ngidam yang aneh-aneh, itu berarti keluarganya memang masih normal. Lah ini... Ramen? Mungkin ini memang tidak ada hubungannya, tapi alasan ibunya memberi nama Naruto adalah karena nama itu juga mempunyai arti potongan stik _kamaboko_ yang biasanya ada di ramen. Come on, Dude! Dia ini salah satu anak populer di sekolah. Apa jadinya jika seluruh anak tahu arti dari nama Naruto sesungguhnya. Sejauh ini, ia masih trauma oleh ejekan sahabat-sahabatnya, saat mereka tahu arti namanya. Namun karena itulah ia sangat menyukai makanan tradisional Jepang itu.

Naruto memutar kepalanya dan melihat gadis manis yang tengah berdiri di belakang bangkunya ini tengah menunduk malu. Ia bahkan dapat bersumpah bahwa semburat merah yang tengah bertengger dikedua pipinya malah membuat gadis manis ini menjadi semakin imut. Gadis ini mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos. Ia juga mengenakan kardigan berwarna hijau tua unuk menutupi lengannya. Dibagian bawah ia mencocokannya dengan celana jins berwarna hitam. Naruto bisa melihat tas ransel hitam dengan goresan merah di balik punggungnya.

"Eehhh..., Hinata!" jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan gitar akustik miliknya. "Sini, kemarilah... duduk di sampingku!"

"Na-Naruto-kun... mengapa di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kepagian, hehehehe..." jawab Naruto bersandar pada bangku. "Hinata sendiri, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah kemari? Bukannya bis baru akan datang 1 jam lagi?"

Kebiasaannya saat gugup muncul kembali. Hinata mengutak-atik jari telunjuknya. "A-ano... a-aku kalau berangkat ke s-sekolah memang l-lebih awal daripada y-yang lain."

"Ooohh...," Naruto manggut-manggut. "Hinata rajin sekali, ya! Cocok jadi calon istri yang baik."

"E-eeh..." rona merah di wajah Hinata berubah menjadi semakin gelap karena kata-kata Naruto atas dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan dan tenggelam saja dari dunia ini.

Naruto terkekeh. "Ne, Hinata...?" ia senang sekali melihat rona merah di wajah gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Wajahmu memerah lho!"

"E-e-ehh... i-itu... a-a-ano..." Hinata bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saking malunya. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu menggodanya. Tetapi, bahkan saat waktu sudah berkata bahwa ia telah mengenal dan dekat dengan Naruto sangat lama, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hobi Naruto yang satu ini.

"Kau tampak semakin manis dengan rona merah itu lho, Hinata-hime!" goda Naruto lagi. "Bisa-bisa aku jadi jatuh cinta nih denganmu, hehehehe..." kekeh Naruto

Aahhh... Kami-sama! Ini sungguh dahsyat. Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi menerima rayuan Naruto. Ia rasanya ingin mati. Siapapun tolong, bisakah kalian mengatakan pada Author di mana lubang terdalam yang ada di dunia ini, karena saat ini Hinata ingin sekali untuk mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Okee! Tenang Hinata, tenang ... tarik nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan berlahan... tarik nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan... Argghhh! Bahkan terapi singkat yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya pun tidak berhasil. Salahkah sekarang, bahwa ia berharap Naruto akan berhenti menggodanya.

"Ne, Hinata..." tanya Naruto dengan memelas. "Would you be My Hime?"

Hinata menarik napas. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hm...?"

"P-please... s-stop it."

Naruto terkekeh. "Gomen ne, Hinata! Hanya saja aku sangat menyukai rona merah diwajahmu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengannya."

"N-Naruto-kun~..."

"Okee, okee! Baiklah... I'm stop."

Setelah godaan dan rayuan yang membuat jantung Hinata mendadak ingin berlari, meledak, berjoget dan bahkan ingin _Fitness_- err, yah!.. itu sangatlah tidak penting dan di luar batas kewajaran. Intinya adalah rayuan maha dahsyat dari Naruto yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang itu telah terhenti dan tergantikan dengan keheningan. Namun keheningan ini, bukanlah keheningan yang canggung. Mungkin inilah yang dibilang semua orang dengan keheningan yang syahdu. Semua itu terlukis dalam raut wajah mereka yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepada orang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Semua terasa sangat sejuk, tenang dan damai.

Keduanya kembali menikmati kebersamaan mereka di antara teriknya matahari pagi, burung-burung yang tengah bersenandung dan puncak-puncak pohon yang berkibar tertiup angin. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang simpel. Ooohh... ayolah! Siapa sih yang akan menyangkal bahwa kebersamaan mereka saat ini memang sederhana. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah taman. Taman... come on, guys! Itu adalah hal yang paling sederhana yang dapat dipikirkan oleh manusia.

Namun bukanlah itu masalahnya. Kebersamaan ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan karena mereka saling memahami dan melengkapi. Mungkin jika kalian bisa mengintip pasangan ini, mereka sungguh bagaikan Romeo and Juliet, Adam dan Hawa, Rama dan Shinta, yang selalu diciptakan untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan cinta, menebarkan kasih sayang, dan menolong antar sesama manusia- errr, Aku setuju bahwa yang terakhir itu sangatlah tidak nyambung. Tetapi, siapa sih yang tidak bisa melihat bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pasangan yang abadi. – Oke! Yang terakhir tadi sangatlah mengerikan, entah kenapa saat menulis itu, Author dibayangai oleh penampakan misterius sesosok _zombie_.-

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada bangku. 'Kami-sama, ini sangat nyaman dan... hangat. Bisakah engkau biarkan waktu berhenti untuk kami?'

Hm... sebuah keinginan yang mulia dari hati seorang malaikat seperti Hinata. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia hanya ingin dapat bersama dengan pangeran kuda-nya... –errr, rasanya itu sedikit kurang tepat. Hinata hanya ingin dapat bersama dengan Naruto. Harapan yang sangat sederhana namun indah. Sebuah harapan yang sederhana. Ulangi lagi. Sederhana. Namun sebuah harapan indah dan manis itu bisa menjadi berantakan, malapetaka dan _disaster_ karena ketelmian, kelemotan, dan keBAKAan Naruto. Lihat saja apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

'Aadoohhh...! Perutku lapar sekali. Rasanya lambungku sudah menyempit. Arghhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku sekarat dan mati? Itu kan sangat mengenaskan. Ohhh... okee, tenang Naruto! kau tak ingin harga dirimu jatuh di depan Hinata kan? Tenang! Kau tak mungkin akan mati. Tidak lucu kan kalau di koran tertulis –Seorang Pelajar Mati kelaparan Karena Menunggu Bis- _Man_...! itu sangat memalukan. Memang tidak ada cara yang lebih elit lagi apa!'

Hhh, sungguh kenyataan yang sangat miris. Ternyata pemuda yang kita bicarakan dari tadi diam karena KELAPARAN. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih memikirkan perutnya. Coret semua kalimat Author yang mengarahkan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang romantis. Ia sama sekali TIDAK Hinata, semua momen-momen romantis itu hancur daam sekejap.

KRUYUUKKK...

'Saus sambal! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diajak kompromi, hahhh!' batin Naruto kesal pada perutnya. Secepat kilat ia langsung berbalik menghadap Hinata yang tengah terkikik.

"Ehm... Gomen Hinata. Ada yang tidak bisa kompromi nih!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya plus tangan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya tidak bersalah.

Masih terkikik. "N-Naruto-kun lapar?"

Naruto meringis. "Iya, nih. Tadi belum sempat sarapan."

"K-kebetulan aku b-bawa bentou, N-Naruto-kun mau?" kata Hinata menyodorkan bentou miliknya.

"Wahh... benar nih?"

"I-Iya."

"Arigato, Hinata! Kau memang calon istri yang baik!" Naruto cengengesan.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p>Haduh! Gimana... garing yha? *cengengesan dengan tampang inosen* Ohh ya! sebelum saya lupa, terima kasih buat para senpai dan para readers yang sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini.<p>

Tolong saran dan kritik dari semuanya. Karena sesungguhnya otak saya masih agak sableng! *cengengesan dengan tampang minta dilempar*

One more time, **Review please!**


End file.
